


Take These Broken Wings (and learn to fly again)

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: -surprisingly, ??? - Freeform, Explicit Language, Harry is a stock broker, Louis is a nanny, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, i guess, they live in Alaska, they love each toher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: Harry said he wanted to move to Alaska and Louis was all aboard.It’s been two years since he tagged along and they still didn’t fit.They were the one in a million piece in a puzzle box that didn’t fit in the last spot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick one shot
> 
> idk what i'm going thru

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**   
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

-

              “Is there a reason you’re dressed as a clown?”

              Louis looked down at his clothes, putting a hand on his hip. He swung the large spiral lollipop in his hand before licking it. “Is there a reason you’re dressed as a fuckboy?”

              Harry looked down at himself, lifting his head slightly. “Probably the same reason you’re dressed as a clown.”

              Louis grinned, tongue changing a soft blue color from the cotton candy lollipop. “I just came back from a kid’s party, fucker.” He tucked one hand under his armpit. “And I’m not a clown.” Louis looked around, shivering from the cold. “I was doing face painting.” He rolled his eyes, bringing the lollipop from mouth. “The birthday girl begged me to let her paint my face.” Louis snarled, “Little bitch. She’s gunna grow up just like her slut mother.”

              Harry smirked, lifting an eyebrow. “Going after children now?”

              “Yo, are you going to let me in your fucking car?” Louis tried opening the door making the door handle flick back into place. “Come on, it’s fucking freezing.” He sighed, looking around at a car that slowed as it passed them.

              “People are going to think I’m selling myself.”

              “Oh you aren’t?” Harry nodded, “My bad.” He rolled up the window the rest of the way.

              Louis punched Harry’s car with a tight glare. “Open the fucking door, you piece of shit!”

              Harry rolled down the window half way. “You shouldn’t insult someone who came to pick you up at,” He looked at his car’s clock. “Ten twenty three at night.”

              “You know damn well you were awake.” Louis stuck his face to the opening of the window, moaning at the heat. “Come on, Haz, unlock it.”

              Harry pointed a finger at him. “I’m only saying yes because you give decent head.”

              Louis opened the door, pausing, then slamming it shut. He bent down next to the car. “Decent?”

              Harry laughed, “You petty, mother fucker. Get in the car.”

              “Decent?” Louis questioned a second time. “Decent doesn’t make some cum prematurely. Decent doesn’t make someone scream your name. And decent damn well doesn’t make someone beg you for head.” He lifted an eyebrow. “You’re pretty smart, Harry. You graduated high school, right?”

              Harry groaned, laying his head against his seat. He smashed his head against stirring wheel. “You are so petty!” Harry shook the stirring wheel. “You make nothing into something. This is why we broke up! This is why you can’t be happy, godamn!”

              Louis opened the door throwing his lollipop at Harry. He bent down, “get the fuck out of here, trash.” He snorted. “I have plenty of stupid assholes that could pick me up. I’ll make sure to show them my ‘decent’ head.”

              Harry chuckled, face pressed against his stirring wheel. “Go ahead.” He sat up, “Before you do, close my fucking door.”

              Louis slammed the door shut before walking away from Harry’s car. He sat on the curb, while Harry drove away. Louis tucked both arms under his arm pits, rocking back and forth. He was cold and now lollipop-less.

-

              “Come pick me up.”

              “You over yourself yet?”

              “Yes.” Louis curled his head to his knees. “I’m cold. Bring me something to eat.”

              “What?” Louis almost smiled when he heard Harry’s seatbelt noise beeping.

              “Pass by a gas station –buy me something hot.”

              “You’re a fucking vegetarian. They have hotdogs and stuff.”

              Louis held back a groan. “Just bring me a hot coffee.”

              “When’s the last time you ate?”

              “Oh my God, make up your fucking mind! Either get me a fucking coffee or food, damn!”

              “Shut the fuck up, Louis.” Louis threw his phone across the side walk when he saw he was hung up on. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get warm. Harry was going to kill him when he saw more cracks on his barely functioning phone. If the cuts and glass splinters on Louis’ thumbs didn’t teach him anything then Harry’s nagging wasn’t going to so shit for him.

              Louis’ birthday was just last week. He was catching up to Harry’s age now. Sitting on twenty-four while Harry sat on his twenty-eight year old throne. They’d been dating since Louis was sixteen, it was a joke of a relationship. They were jokes and it took a few fist fights and moving all the way to Alaska to figure that out.

              Harry said he wanted to move to Alaska and Louis was all aboard. It’s been two years since he tagged along and they still didn’t fit. They were the one in a million piece in a puzzle box that didn’t fit in the last spot. Louis was stupid to even come along. Harry never asked him to come, Harry just said he was leaving. Louis followed like an idiot and here they were. In the middle of Alaska, like a bunch of assholes. No one lived in Alaska, or so Louis thought. Too many people live in Alaska. A stupid slut by the name of Tammy lives in Alaska, she has a daughter named Audrey who just turned six. Louis was their nanny for three days of the week –and also a slave to her bratty daughter. Oh, why wasn’t his ‘boyfriend’ rich? Oh, but he was.

              Harry had so much money he gave it away. He gave it to charities, large sums of money. No normal person does that unless their filthy rich. Harry was so rich that Louis could see his stupid LED lights from down the street. So rich that his Porsche made no sound when it stopped in front of him.

              Louis stood up, stretching out the cold from his body. He picked up his phone off the floor before opening the car door. He melted into the heated leather seats. “Oh God, yes.”

              “Close the door.”

Harry took off as soon as Louis shut the door. He laid the seat back, curling to the chair. “Remind me why you’re getting a new car.”

“Because you hate how small this one is.” Harry took both hands off the wheel to tie back his hair. “You’re a spoiled brat.”

Louis hummed, “S’your fault.” He sat up, putting his hands to the heat coming from the vents. “What’d you bring me?”

“Cocoa and a Hot Pocket.”

Louis looked at the cup holder. A cup and his Hot Pocket sat between them. He picked up the paper bag, removing his food. “How’d you heat it?”

“Guess.”

“Why can’t you just fucking tell me, why do you always have to play stupid?”

“Do me a fucking favor,” Harry lifted one finger. “Stop talking to me however you fucking please.” He lifted a second finger. “Eat your fucking food and be grateful.”

Louis picked at his Hot Pocket, feet bent on the chair. He sniffed it, “which one is it?”

“Four cheese.”

“What sauce?”

“It’s marinara.” Harry rolled his eyes, “baby, I know what you eat, stop it.”

Louis took a big bite, settling in the seat. “Did they clean our room while I was gone?”

“Uh,” Harry nodded, “yeah, I think so. I wasn’t home today.”

“Ugh,” Louis took another bite, picking up his drink. “I left a shirt under my pillow and they probably washed it.”

“Stop doing that.” Harry took a sharp turn making Louis move slightly. “I hate when you hide clothes around the place. If it’s dirty put it in the dirty clothes.”

Louis took a sip of his drink. “I don’t actually fucking care how you feel about it.” He shrugged, “my things aren’t bothering anyone.”

“You’re so obnoxious.”

“I don’t actually care about that either.”

-

“So good to be home.” Louis smiled. He set his unfinished Hot Pocket and drink on the accent table by the door. Louis slipped his shoes off, picking them up and walking towards his bedroom. He opened his closet, setting his shoes down. He bent down, opening the safe hidden behind his hanging clothes. Louis pulled the money from his pocket and stuffed it beside the other money and jewelry. He closed it quickly, taking a deep breath before standing up and exiting his closet.

“If you dare sit on the bed I will kill you.”

“Shut up, fuck.” Louis tugged his socks off, putting them in the hamper. “I wasn’t going to.”

“Yes you were.” Harry shook his head, putting his shoes in his own closet before laying on the bed. He opened his laptop on his lap. “Go shower, clown.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Louis took his time in the shower, scrubbing his body of Tammy’s home. Soaking in the air of his own. He rubbed at his face, watching the color run down drain. Louis sat under the hot water for a good ten minutes. He heard Harry come in, pee, then leave.

Louis hugged himself softly. He wanted to play boyfriends with Harry. He was in a feathery mood.

He dried himself off, making sure his hair was completely dry. He looked in the mirror, making sure all the face paint was off. He brushed his teeth on his side of the sink. Louis rubbed on his face cream, yawing softly. He wrapped the towel around his waist before going back to their bedroom.

              He opened one of Harry’s drawers, scavenging for a shirt to wear.

              “Yes, because your clothes don’t fit you or anything.”

              Louis didn’t reply. He grabbed his second favorite shirt from Harry’s drawer. It was a Coca-Cola shirt, Harry wore it on their second date back when Louis was in high school.

              He pulled it over his head, going into his closet to get pajama pants. He slipped them on, laying the towel out to dry. Louis ran his fingers through his hair, wobbling over to Harry. His legs hurt so much from chasing evil kids around all day. He stood beside the man on the computer, getting a quick look.

              “What?”

              “Wanna play boyfriends.” Louis played with the hem of his shirt. “Please.”

              “Hell no.” Harry shook his head. “You act like a complete asshole then you expect something. Fuck you.”

              Louis sighed, walking around the large bed. He grabbed his step stool from beside the patio door and set it beside his side of the bed. He climbed up the small steps then onto his bed. Louis pulled the covers over himself with a sniffle. He didn’t have any more energy to fight Harry. He was cold and sleepy; for the next couple of days he didn’t have work.

              Louis didn’t have to work at all. Harry never asked him to but Louis couldn’t just sit around either. Harry appreciated it. All the money Louis made went into their ‘one day’ safe. It was a safe for their wedding. They made it when Louis was just graduating. One day it would happen. Just not today –or tomorrow, or the next day.

              “How’d you crack your phone more?”

              Louis closed his eyes with a groan.

              “That’s not an answer.”

              “You hung up on me, I threw it.”

              “You are so impulsive and you don’t know how to take care of anything.”

              “Mmhm.” Louis pulled the covers over his head again. “I’ll buy myself a new one.”

              “But why?” Louis heard Harry’s laptop close. “Why can’t you just hold on to what you have? Why do you have to break everything? Why do you get so angry and feel the need to hurt something or throw something? It’s your fucking phone, Louis! Take care of it!”

              Louis huffed, “Go make me something to eat.”

              “Go make yourself something.”

              Louis poked his head from under the covers. He snuggled into his pillow. “Go make me that artichoke soup you bought.”

              “I gave it to Alice.”

              Louis whined, hitting the mattress. “Why! I wanted to try it!”

              Harry rubbed his temples. “I forgot. Sorry, she had to eat something and I didn’t have time to make her something.”

              Louis grumbled into the comforter. “I hate you.”

              “Same.” Harry slid off the bed, walking barefoot through their bedroom doors. Louis yawned, rolling onto his back. He scratched his stomach, sitting up when he heard Harry looking through their pans. He crawled across their bed, picking up Harry’s laptop. He opened it seeing a bunch of words. Louis groaned, closing it. He didn’t have time to accidently mess something up, Harry would kill him.

              They weren’t together but they were never apart. They never cheated on each other, would never dare. They only stuck to each other. They only wanted one another. To even think of someone else in bed with Louis was sickening. Harry adored Louis, everything that Louis was –as Louis to Harry. They loved each other so much that it made them hate one another. Both of them had a horrible temper, Harry calmed his with therapy while Louis’ seeped out of his pores.

              Harry took care of him. Louis took care of Harry. It was always them. Harry and Louis. They broke up constantly, so much so that they just stopped getting together. So they weren’t together. The only thing holding them by a string was the safe full of money. Their ‘one day’ money. Neither of them ever dared to touch it. Louis only stuffed money inside then sealed it tight. It locked away their love and happiness. It was so fragile. If it were ever stolen it would destroy Louis’ fabric of living.

              “Hey, don’t sleep yet.” Harry placed the plate on the bed.

              Louis’ head lolled at the smell. He picked up the plate, biting his lip. Grilled cheese. He peeked inside it, “avocado?”

              “Yes, Louis.” Harry crossed his arms. “Any other questions?”

              Louis didn’t respond, biting into the sandwich. Harry should have finished culinary school instead of being a stock broker. Louis wiggled his toes, “good.”

              “You didn’t like the Hot Pocket.”

              “It’s was alright.” Louis in high school would have loved a Hot Pocket. Twenty four year old Louis went to too many fancy restaurants and had enough personal chefs that a Hot Pocket didn’t taste as good anymore.

              Harry tilted his head. He lifted his hand and ran it through Louis’ hair. Louis leaned into the touch, “S’good.”

              Harry smiled, “I see that.”

              Louis grabbed the napkin under the plate. Wiping his hands with it. “Wanna play boyfriends.”

              “I know.” Harry kept a hand in his hair. “Why?”

              Louis shrugged, “wanna be held.” He picked up his sandwich. “I missed you.”

              “Before you left you said you were grateful to be leaving.”

              “I was.” Louis wiped his mouth. “You were pissing me off.”

              “You cracked your phone!” Harry removed his hand. “Then I go to pick you up and it’s even more cracked!”

              “It was an accident.”

              “It always is!”

              “It’s mine!” Louis finally snapped. “It’s doesn’t matter!”

              “It matters!” Harry got in Louis’ face. “It is my only way of communicating with you, jackass! It fucking matters! How am I supposed to text you! How am I supposed to do that, Louis! Hm?”

              Louis closed his eyes tightly.

              “Stop being such a bitch!” Louis could feel Harry’s warmth move. “You don’t care about anything or anyone! You only give a shit when it pertains to you! When you feel like giving a shit!”

              Louis opened one eye. He didn’t look at Harry. He picked up his sandwich, taking a big bite, forcing the lump in his throat down. Crying was off limits. Crying made horrible things happen. Crying caused all sorts of stupid things to happen. Crying was a last resort.

              “I give you all I can!” Harry screamed, punching the mattress. “We are in Alaska! Why do we keep doing this over and over! We’re miserable! But then,” Harry hit his forehead. “Wow, he literally left everyone and everything back in Cali to move to Alaska with you! But he’s still a dumb fucking child! He still doesn’t know how to act without acting out!”

              Louis’ breathing went rough. He took big bites of the last of his sandwich, praying that he didn’t choke. He chewed quickly, if he screamed back he wouldn’t start crying but his mouth was full and he couldn’t even speak.

              “Yo, answer me!”

              Louis turned his head quickly, nostrils flared. His mouth made a frown and if his face paint was still on it probably would have been creepy. His throat did that dumb thing just before you started crying. His hands became sweaty and shaking, his face felt hot and his tears came down one at a time. It was all very dramatic.

              “For real?” Harry leaned back, arms crossed.

              Louis quickly looked away, regretting looking at Harry in the first place. He scratched his thumb with his index finger. He’s pretty sure he got glass in his skin when he called Harry earlier.

              “Louis.”

              Oh and that voice. So soft, so familiar. Louis turned around, he couldn’t ignore his name. Not when it was said so tenderly. Louis rubbed his eye with his wrist. “Yes.”

              “Why, man?” Harry bent down, putting a hand under his chin. “Why?”

              Louis shrugged, “It was an accident.”

              Harry moved the plate away. He took seat in front of him. He grabbed Louis’ face with both hands. “Yeah?”

              “Yes.” Louis rubbed his irritated thumb against the bottom of his pajama pants.

              Harry leaned foward, kissing him softly. They hadn’t kissed in about a week. Louis leaned into it, opening his mouth slightly. He made the kiss wet, licking the inside of Harry’s mouth. Harry ran his hands down to Louis’ neck, massaging it lovingly.

              Louis quickly scurried into Harry’s lap. He wrapped both arms securely around him and cried into his chest. They stayed that way for at least twenty minutes. Harry and Louis, them –they.

              Somewhere in Louis’ closet came a small tapping from inside the safe. It begged for freedom.

-

              “Mm,” Louis groaned into his pillow. “What?”

              “Wake up, beautiful boy.” Harry kissed the back of his head. “Let’s go for a morning drive, bubbles.”

              Louis smiled at the nickname. Oh, it was going to be such a good day.

              Louis flipped over slowly. “It’s cold?”

              “We’re in Alaska.”

              “S’not always cold.”

              “Well we’re in winter –in Alaska.”

              Louis smiled, stretching against the white sheets. “It’s warm here though.”

              Harry leaned down to kiss Louis’ cheeks. “We haven’t gone on a morning ride in a long time.”

              Louis nodded, “alright.” He sat up, a cow lick on his hair making Harry laugh. Louis patted his hair down, “rude.”

              “Beautiful.” Harry jumped on the bed. Kissing Louis feverishly. He tickled him for a bit, turning his tickles into lingering morning breath kisses.

Louis groaned laughing, “gross.”

              “I eat your ass, Louis.” Harry kissed his neck, leaving raspberries on the skin. “Let’s not.”

              “My ass is clean when you do.” Louis giggled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Can we go to the phone place so I can get a new phone?”

              Harry sat up, “hmph.”

              Louis pouted, “Please?”

              “Yes, Louis.” Harry slid off the bed. “Come on, baby, get up.” He went up to his stereo, turning on some music. “Can I have this dance?”

              Louis bit on his bottom lip. He sat up on his knees. “We’re going old school?”

              “Broken Wings is classic.” Harry held out his hands. “Bubbles?”

              Louis giggled, “I think I will have this dance.” Louis crawled down his small step stool. He bowed, “I am honored.”

              Harry pulled Louis close, swaying to the song. He dipped Louis carefully, smiling while Louis laughed.

              They held each other close throughout the whole song. Harry sang him some of the lyrics, making Louis groan fondly at his corniness.

              Louis could hear the knocking from their ‘one day’ box over the music. It was so loud, Louis was sure Harry heard it too.


End file.
